I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smart-card reader and in particular to a smart-card reader which is useful for different applications.
II. Description of the Related Art
DE-39 31 501 A1 discloses a smart card or chip card reader, i.e. a contacting apparatus comprising a contact element support or frame within which contact elements are fixedly mounted. A cover can be mounted on said contact element support, so as to form together with said frame an insert slot into which a smart card can be inserted into a card reading position. The cover is not required if a surface is provided by the apparatus in which the smart-card reader is used, a surface which assumes the function of the cover. In the card reading position the contact elements of the smart-card reader, which are also sometimes called reading contact elements, engage or contact so-called card contacts which are formed on at least one surface of said smart card. When a smart card is inserted into its reading position in the smart-card reader, then information stored in a chip located in the smart card can be read-out.
Smart card readers can be installed into certain apparatuses, for instance a television set so as to be used together with a smart card for the control of the operation of such an apparatus.
If different applications or usages are to be provided by an apparatus, for instance by a television set, then it is presently the common practice to assign to each of the applications or usages a dedicated smart-card reader. That is, a separate smart-card readers with smart card receiving means are provided for each card.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a smart-card reader which allows its use for at least two applications or usages for the apparatus in which the smart-card reader is installed. Thus, space in the apparatus in which the smart-card reader is used, is saved, and the cost of installing readers is reduced.
It is another object of the invention to allow for a less expensive production of a smart-card reader.
In accordance with another object of the invention a smart-card reader is provided which can be readily soldered into a printed circuit board of a customer to be used in an apparatus in which the smart card reader is to be based.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a duplex smart-card reader into which smart cards can be inserted with at least two different orientations.